Cirque Du Fairy
by Girlygeek43
Summary: As Natsu and the gang try to help a ring mistress with her circus Lucy discovers one of Loke's greatest fears that nobody has ever known. On another hand, the guild also discovers a dark secret about the circus.


No clouds in the sky, the streets so quiet you could hear a feather in the wind, and wizard request boards were bare in the guild hall. A perfect lazy day off for workers and wizards everywhere. _Blat, boom, bang!_ Silence broke at the edge of town. _Blat, boom, bang! Blat, boom bang!_ The sounds began to grow faster and more harmonious. Pretty soon shadows coated the edge of the town and a big red piece of cloth rose up, the next day pieces of paper began to fly around the town with a picture on it. About one day after the paper floated around town one of them landed right in the paws of a little blue cat.

"Hey Natsu, check out this flyer." Said the cat to his friend.

As Natsu took the flyer he read what was written and started to smile.

"Seems like a good idea Happy." Within seconds Natsu rushed toward the guild hall, barged in and met with his team.

"Hey guys the circus is back in town let's go!" He said to his team members.

"Sounds like a plan, I feel it's been forever since we've had a good day off." Said a dark haired man.

"Gray, your clothes." A young blonde pointed out before Gray went looking for his clothes.

"But I agree Natsu, I've never been to a circus before, this sounds like fun." She followed.

"I also agree with Lucy, and who knows they might want some back up performers if possible." Said a red haired woman.

"Natsu, Erza is getting that look again." Whispered Happy to Natsu.

"I can tell little buddy." He whispered back.

"You know I think she can hear you." Said a girl with long blue hair.

"Wendy there's no need to state the obvious." Said a white cat.

"Sorry Carla, but this circus does sound like a good idea doesn't it?" Asked Wendy to everyone.

"Aye! NOW LET'S GO!" said Happy.

As they headed toward's the big top at the edge of town they saw the space in front was empty.

"All right we're in luck! No line!" Shouted Natsu.

But at the entrance they were presented to a woman with armpit length purple hair wearing a black top hat and a bright red tail coat.

"Excuse me Ms. are you the ring mistress? Could you please tell us when today's show is?" Asked Lucy.

"Why yes, I am the ring mistress and my name is Trisha, it's a pleasure to meet you. However, I'm afraid my circus has been canceled." Answered Trisha.

"CANCELED!" The wizards shouted in unison.

"Yes I am sorry to upset you but the show has been canceled. Two of the trapeze artists broke their legs, the man who runs our light show is getting married in another town, I had to fire the tightrope walker yesterday after an incident with the set for the fifth time, and our fire eater quit his job. Unless I can find replacements in time I'm afraid the show is canceled for Fiore." She explained.

Soon Happy spotted a piece of paper lying next to Trisha's feet, he picked it up and said,

"Hey Trisha, this looks like a wizard's guild request flyer but it's not finished. We're you planning on contacting wizards for help?"

"I was until I didn't think my performers would leave." Answered Trisha.

"Well, you're in luck we just happen to be Fairy Tail wizards and we'll replace your performers until some of the others come back." Said Natsu smiling.

"Perfect, now do you think any of your magic can be used?" She asked.

"Sure we can, Gray and Erza can fill in for the trapeze artists and impress the crowds with requips and ice make magic. Wendy,Carla, and Happy can fill in for the tightrope walker and perform neat tricks with wind magic, Natsu is a natural at fire eating, and I can use one of my spirits to partner with in the light show." Stated Lucy.

"Sounds like a plan. First get dressed, then I'll introduce you to everyone in the ring and we'll get training." Said Trisha.

After they changed into their costumes Trisha bought them out to the center ring to meet with performers rehearsing everywhere. Acrobats, clowns, trapeze artists, strongmen, etc.

"Okay Natsu, you go to the left of the ring that's where the fire eater usually performs. Erza and Grey the Trapeze is above me to the right, Lucy the light show is performed in front, and Wendy the acrobats are behind me. Break a leg everyone. " Said Trisha before she left.

"I'm not too keen on these costumes, but hey, I get paid to eat." Said Natsu walking to his position.

As others walked to their positions they could all agree that spandex wasn't too comfortable but they instantly practiced as much as possible.

"Okay you two just follow our lead, don't worry there's a net so it's perfectly safe." Said one of the performers as he grabbed a bar. As he swung and held his body by his legs Erza was quick to swing on another bar.

"Good, now try to do a flip and I'll catch you." He said.

Erza did her best and flipped through the air when she opened her eyes the artist said,

"Not bad, two flips on the first try."

Beneath them the acrobats were training Wendy.

"Okay, now all you need to do is try and come up with a trick and land on top of our pyramid do you think you can do it kid?" Asked one of the acrobats.

Within seconds she used her magic to lift herself up while Carla and Happy circled around her body and she landed on top of the pyramid.

"Not a bad act kid. Could use a few more tricks but not bad for a beginner." Said the acrobat.

As Lucy was about to prepare for the light show she looked down and picked up a key with a lion shaped head.

"Open gate of the lion, Loke."

Seconds later a ginger haired young man came out of the light and said,

"Your knight has arrived my princess. How may I be of service to you?"

"I need some help with a light show can you show me what you've got?"

She asked. On cue Loke began to light his fists and feet and performed tricks and even flashed images that were beyond perfect for the light show.

"Loke, that was amazing it will be perfect for the show."Said Lucy.

For a few hours the training went on and eventually a whistle was blown.

"Okay everyone the circus opens tomorrow and you're all doing great." Shouted Trisha through a megaphone.

Loke froze for a moment and those word circus echoed through his head.

"C-c-circus?" He stuttered.

"Okay, performers out of the ring, it's time to train the animals." Shouted Trisha.

As elephants and other big cats walked out to the ring with their trainers Loke's innards became jelly before bolting out of the tent, screaming.

"Loke, don't run away just now. I need you for my act."She shouted at him as she started to chase him. "Trisha, can I please go after Loke? He ran away for some reason and I need to get him back?"

"Can't you just close his gate?" asked Trisha

"As much as I would like to he's way too far away right now." Please let me go after him.

"Okay, you can go I won't need any of you for a while any way."

When Lucy ran out of the tent everyone followed.

"Lemme guess you're going to help your friend?" Asked Trisha.

"Of course we are fairy tail wizards never leave their friends behind." Said Natsu.

"Okay you can go." She said.

Within seconds everyone was scattering for Loke, calling his name out.

"He's not anywhere near the woods." Said Natsu

"He's not anywhere near the river." Said Gray.

"He's not anywhere we can find him."Said Erza.

"Aye, maybe he's back in the spirit world."Said Happy.

Instantly Lucy called out Virgo.

"I'm sorry princess, but brother Leo is not in the spirit world either. Shall I be punished?" Said Virgo.

"No Virgo, we just need to think where he could be right now."She held up her key and said,"Close gate of the maiden." And Virgo went back.

"We need to think for a second guys, there are two places Loke is most likely to go, my house, or the guild hall. I'll check my house, you guys check the guild hall." Said Lucy.

A few minutes later the doors at the guild hall swung wide open.

"Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy Erza, Carla you're back already and why are you wearing those outfits?" Asked Levy.

"We'll explain later, but first tell me have you seen Loke come in here?" Asked Natsu.

Levy shook her head.

"I was reading the request board. It's best to ask around since the guild hall is so big."

With that everyone on the team looked high and low to find their friend. Constantly they asked the same question to their guild members but every answer was the same as Levy's. However, at an apartment Lucy's eyes scanned for her friend but there was no avail. As panting dropped from her mouth heavy breathing from a far crept into her ear, as the breathing amplified she knew it was creeping from her bathroom's door. As the door swung open the holder of the breathing froze.

"Loke, it's okay you can come out now." Said Lucy.

As the lion spirit ascended Lucy's hand consoled him and he began to breath slowly as they walked to her couch.

"Loke, please look me in the eyes and tell me the problem." She commanded.

As Loke looked into her chocolate orbs he knew that he was stuck this way.

_So beautiful, but I don't know if I can tell her._ He thought.

"Loke I think maybe it's better if you let it out right now." She said grabbing his hand. "Please tell me, why did you run away?" She asked.

As Loke breathed again he said,

"Okay, I'll tell you the reason why but please don't laugh. It's because I'm afraid of circuses that use wild animals."

Lucy's eyes popped as she heard those words.

**Please review, nothing belongs to me.**

**Also, this story came about after a head cannon I had. I think that due to being a lion spirit Loke is incredibly afraid of circuses that use wild animals. I mean, think about it it's common sense to know that training a wild animal in the wild would be next to impossible without getting killed. And that wild animals don't obey humans because they want to, they do it because they're afraid.**


End file.
